Darkened Truths
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: After a disaster befalls the Sol Kingdom; a boy hedgehog takes his Mother's dying wish to find his Father and live with him and to be cared by him. Will his Father really believe him? Why did his Mother die? Who is the boy? Find out in this RP story I did with TheChuckinator. Original idea is mine. (Need help with title. Original was 'Pace's Adventures'.)
1. Prologue: Searching For A Name

**_Hey, guys, I know I just recently put up a new story, but this is another RP between me and The Chuckinator which I wanted to put up before we finish it. XD It's about one of my fan character's which is the son of one the main characters of the Sonic crew and his adventures through life after a disaster happened at his old home. Anyways, hope you enjoy. _**

**_P.S. Still got writers block and working on other stories too._**

* * *

Written By VanFullMoonHelsing And TheChuckinator

Chapter 1

Prologue: Searching For A Name

In the Sol Kingdom, a place where a known Queen lived ... or had once lived, a slightly, lighter blue shaded hedgehog with two bangs on his forehead and gold-yellow eyes was standing before a portal. His glove cuffs compromised of white with a yellow line on the back of the hand going toward a small hole on the fabric leading to his skin. His shoes were a slightly, deeper yellow with two thin white stripes going down the front, followed by a white dot near the heel.

He sighed to himself. He was carrying a backpack on his back, carrying many things he would need on this journey such as water, some food, a photo his Mother supplied him with before her untimely death and a Sol Emerald. He thought about what had happened before this that led to him having to leave his home dimension and go somewhere he didn't know. He sighed once more and looked to the hallway where he had come from and where his dead Mother now lay a few rooms away.

The male hedgehog sighed and stepped into the portal that would take him to Earth. He didn't know what kinds of things lay on the other side of the portal, but he had to find out. He had to find out for what his Mother told him to do. He was too young to care for himself. He needed his Father to care for him and needed to let him know that he existed. The hedgehog sighed once more; if he believed him first.

When he came out of the portal the preteen looked around, wondering where he was. The blue boy looked at his surroundings; he was in a forest of some type. The trees swayed in the wind, birds chirped their little song in their nests and the grass was lush and green. He looked back at the portal and saw it closing; the swirling colours of yellow, orange and purple were disappearing to a white before it completely vanished. He was told it could be reopened by the Sol Emerald he had with him that's why he took it in case he wanted to go home.

He walked around the forest, looking at everything he saw, taking it all in … as if it was relaxing. Soon, he saw a house a few metres ahead of him, he smiled and walked up to the front door.

He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a few clanging noises coming from inside as a voice shouted, "Be there in a minute!"

The door opened and a two-tailed orange fox stood in the doorway. He was an orange fox with two tails and three pieces of fur on his forehead and the blue hedgehog now could tell that he only recently became an adult.

The fox looked at the hedgehog boy with a raised brow. "What do you need?" His voice was quite deep, but not too deep.

The hedgehog grabbed the photo his Mother had given him and handed it to the fox. "I'm … looking for this person," he said, trying his best to not make eye contact.

The fox took the photo and looked at it, his eyes widening. He looked back at the blue hedgehog boy and asked with a hint of sorrow in his voice, "May I ask your name and why before we continue on?"

"My name is H…Hyratio," he said.

"Okay, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me by my nickname Tails," The fox told him. Hyratio nodded at Tails. Tails pointed at the photo with confusion. "Why ... exactly are looking for him?" The photo showed a blue hedgehog, similar to Hyratio, except with no bangs, a darker fur colour and emerald green eyes.

Hyratio sighed, looking down at his feet. "H...he's my father."

Tails' eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened and closed. He grabbed his head and looked away from the blue hedgehog boy. "That's not possible. Sonic didn't get together with anyone without me knowing. He would never keep that a secret." At the mention of a name, Hyratio's ears perked up as well as his head.

"So, his name is Sonic? Where is he?"

The fox's ears lowered at this. "That's the thing ... I don't know. Last I saw him was ... five years ago."

"What?" Hyratio asked, surprised. Why would his Dad be gone that long?

Tails sighed and looked back to the blue hedgehog. He gave him back the photo. "Yes. He left for the Silver Mountains for a mountain jog and then … never came back."

"Where is that?" Hyratio asked him.

Tails thought about it and then ran up to Sonic's room and Hyratio could hear a door being opened and some things being thrown around until a loud, "Ah ha!" Tails ran back downstairs and gave Hyratio a map. "This is a map that Sonic used to use before he went running wherever he wanted to go."

"Thanks a lot," Hyratio said. Hyratio looked at the map and saw where it said 'Silver Mountains', but he didn't know where he was to know how far he had to go.

"How far is it?" He asked Tails.

"Well, we're in Mystic Ruins right now and Silver Mountains is past the Orange Desert which is past Station Square. That city is near here just past that forest you came from," Tails explained to Hyratio.

"Thanks."

Hyratio put the map in his backpack and began to head off, but a call from Tails made him stop, "If you do find Sonic! Tell him that everyone here is worried about him!" Tails sighed. "Well, they all think he's dead anyway." Hyratio smiled and walked off, nodding. Tails smiled also. "I hope he does find Sonic." With that Tails closed the door behind him.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter of our newest Rp and story! And I'll ask a question. We each choose a character to be in this. So ... who do you think me and The Chuckinator play in this story and it will be revealed at the end who was who.**_

_**Anyways, hope you liked and remember to R&R! Or else nex chap won't come! XD Just kiddin'! Or was I? But, seriously please do review and tell me what you think of this story!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	2. Red Gives His Own Advice

Chapter 2

Red Gives His Own Advice

Hyratio walked toward the beginning of the Mystic Ruins forest; knowing that this will be a long journey to search for his Father. He thought about running to Silver Mountains, but if he did he would miss all the sights of this world and maybe even miss coming across his Father if he ran by him. That's why he should walk.

He walked around; taking in the sights. The trees swayed in the wind, the sky was a lovely blue colour and no clouds were upon it. It was a lovely day that brightened up the sky. Hyratio sighed and continued to walk, then took the map out of his backpack and looked at it.

He would have to walk through the Mystic Ruins Forest, like Tails said, and then he'll come across Station Square. The hedgehog walked through the forest, looking around. Soon, he came upon the Mystic Ruins and saw an echidna.

The red echidna turned when he heard a twig snap and turned his head to where Hyratio was. His dreadlocks swinging around as he moved his head in that direction and his violet eyes glared at the blue boy.

"Who are you?" He asked, a serious tone to his voice.

"My name's Hyratio," the preteen hedgehog said. "I'm looking for Sonic."

Knuckles widened his eyes and then glared at the preteen. He jumped down from the large ruined building he was standing on and walked up to the hedgehog; who was beginning to feel nervous around him and his glare.

"Why are you looking for him?" Knuckles asked. "He hasn't been seen in years."

Hyratio looked around, nervously. This echidna was making him nervous, unlike how he was around Tails. He was nice and told him what he needed to know. This guy seemed angry and didn't want to talk about Sonic, which made him all the more nervous. He didn't like it when people were angry, especially at him.

He sighed, wondering if he should just forget about talking to this guy and continue on. Knuckles looked at him, impatiently.

Hyratio looked down, rubbing his arm. Should he just leave? His Mother always told him that when speaking with someone it was rude to leave abruptly even if they

Hyratio nodded. "That's what I heard from Tails. I'm heading there now."

Knuckles looked at the young hedgehog as if he was crazy. Did he really want to go that far just to find his missing Father? He would have to go through the Orange Desert and Silver Mountains isn't the safest place on Earth.

"Why do you want to find him?" Knuckles asked the hedgehog.

Hyratio sighed, still looking down. He had been told as a last wish from his Mother to find his Father so he could look after him. He wasn't the right age to do it on his own yet.

"Before my Mom died, she told me to find my Father. Perhaps he could look after me. I...I just want a loving parent," he said.

Knuckles looked at Hyratio, feeling pity for the boy. He knew Sonic as well as anybody that if any crying kid went up to Sonic that he'd give them a big hug and help them find their way home. It's what he did and who he was. He loved to help people in need; especially children.

The echidna sighed and nodded. "Well then ... good luck."

Hyratio nodded and turned back around to face where he had been heading toward. "Thanks," he told Knuckles and continued on his way. Knuckles watched him leave and smiled, hoping that he would find Sonic.

Hyratio walked through a bush and continued to walk through Mystic Ruins Forest toward Station Square. His next location.

* * *

_**Hey, guys, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy with school assignments. I'm especially doing one big these holidays and after them. A 1-5 min short film. It's an assignment for media and media more important to me than Maths. XD But I really want this film to come out good, so if I'm not on much I'm working on school stuff or writer block isn't letting me work on fics or I'm doing my own stuff.**_

_**Also, been trying to update 'Love Through Blood' but can't figure out what to put for a story for something in it. HINT; go back to chap 3 to see what story I'm having trouble with. It's the file Sonic made NICOLE download. I've said too much. XD **_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chap.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. Reviews appreciated a lot. XD**_


End file.
